The present invention relates to units for housing tubular articles and more particularly to cassette modules and cassette displays for merchandising tubular articles such as spools of thread.
Space in merchandising areas is usually limited to shelving, counters, displays, etc. and must be carefully laid out to maximize space utilization while presenting an esthetically pleasing appearance. This is particularly true where the overall sizes of individual units of merchandise vary and characteristics of the merchandise itself, such as color and composition vary. It is highly desirable to display at least one of each of the different units and at the same time provide a multiplicity of each which are easily removable from the display or shelf.
In the merchandising of thread, which comes in a multiplicity of thread diameters, strengths, materials and colors, and on spools of many different sizes, it is necessary to display at least one of each of the units being sold, i.e., one spool of thread should be displayed for each spool size, each thread color, each thread diameter, each thread material, etc., while at the same time providing a multiplicity of each for easy removal and sale. Ordinarily this takes up a great deal of shelf and/or display space utilizing existing or conventional merchandising technology.
In accordance with the present invention, cassette modules and cassette displays are provided in which tubular articles of various sizes and characteristics may be compactly and esthetically merchandised.